L'amour prend des tournures inattendu - Dramione Chapitre 1
by Helonia
Summary: La guerre était finie depuis 4 mois, l'année précédente à Poudlard étant non achevé les ASPICS n'avaient pas put être passé et les cours se devaient alors de recommençer pour une dernière année. Hermione avait était nommée préfète en chef mais qui serra sont homologue ?


_Salut, c'est ma première fan fiction alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait. (Ps: il doit rester des fautes d'orthographes je m'en escuse d'avance )_

Chapitre 1 : Sociabilisation

La guerre était finie depuis 4 mois, l'année précédente à Poudlard étant non achevé les ASPICS n'avaient pas put être passé et les cours se devaient alors de recommençer pour une dernière année.

Hermione arriva gare 9/4 accompagnée de Harry et Ron.

\- Et bien celà fait quelque chose de revenir ici, dit harry coupant le silence pesant qui c'était mit en place.

\- C'est vrai qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, elle s'arreta une seconde puis reprit ..Nous ne devons plus y penser.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi 'Mione, surencherit Ron la regardant fixement.

\- Au fait 'Mione tu est sous préfète en chef cette année, sais tu qui sera ton homologue? Prononça Harry pour relacher la tension.

\- Non je devrais le rencontrer dans mon compartiment sous peu, d'ailleurs je dois vous laisser, je dois y retrouver McGonagall, on se retrouve au banquet les amis, acheva t'elle sa phrase avec un sourire.

Hermione entra dans ce qui semblait être le wagons des préfets, avança vers son compartiment d'un air heureux puis arriva devant la porte, en ouvrant la porte toute ça joie était retomber suite a la vu de son homologue, qui n'était d'autre que …

\- Malefoy ne me dit pas que tu est mon homologue, dit elle, en le regardant d'un air de dégout.

\- Malheureusement si apparament Granger, ne t'en fait pas, je suis aussi déçu que toi, annonça t'il d'un air de dégout lui aussi.

\- Je vois que vous avez fais connaissance, dit une voix derière Hermione, qui n'était personne d'autre McGonagall.

\- Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, commença Hermione. Pourquoi avoir mit un préfet Griffondor avec un préfet Serpentard ?

\- La tension entre ces deux maisons doit cesser, nous avons donc decidé que un Serpentard et un Griffondor devait être préfet ensemble.

\- Mais … Retorqua Hermione.

\- Miss Granger cela ne changera pas! Annonça t'elle d'un regard montrant sa determination.

\- Pardon professeur chuchota Hermione en regardant ses pieds.

Malefoy qui regardé la scène depuis le début n'osait rien dire, trop content de voir la Griffondor se faire disputer.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourir Malefoy, se retourna Hermione d'un air menaçant.

\- T'a médiocrité Granger, à peine l'année commence, ton comportement opportune déja un professeur, je t'en félicite.

\- Ferme là ! retorqua t'elle honteuse.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans le silence, Drago s'amusait à faire des farce au premières années qui passait dans les couloirs et Hermione lisant un livre tout en soupirant à chaque fois que Malefoy faisait peur a quelqu' train s'arreta et McGonagall entra dans le compartiment.

\- Veuilliez me suivre je vais vous amener à votre salle commune.

\- Notre salle commune vous voulez dire que je vais partager une salle commune avec cette sang de Bourbe ! cracha Drago

\- Votre Language Monsieur Malefoy je vous prit, et oui vous vivrez dans la même salle commune.

Au bout d'un moment arrivé au chateau, il arrivèrent devant un tableau.

\- Nous y voila n'oubliez pas le mot de passe, dit elle, en tendant un papier aux deux préfets, tout en le prononçant.

Le tableau souvrit sur une salle commune avec une cheminée quelques canapés placé devant et deux fauteuils, une porte donnait sur la sallle de bain, à droite il avait un escalier qui donné sur une chamber rouge et or et à gauche un autre donné sur une chamber vert et argent.

\- Nous devons partager la même salle de bain, maugréa le Serpentard en se retournant.

Mais le professeur avait déja disparut.

\- Super maintenant me voilà bloquée dans une salle commune avec un idiot.

\- Je ne te permet pas Granger, et puis tu devrait être heureuse te voilà dans le même appartement du plus belle homme de Poudlard. Surenchérit Drago d'un air moqueur avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione ne savant pas quoi répondre vu qu'elle devait bien l'admettre Drago était bien l'un des plus beaux garcons de Poudlard, elle monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

\- Vexer Granger !? cria t'il de fassons à que la Griffondor entende bien son ton moqueur. Puis entra à son tour dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'elle abruti chucota t'elle à elle même tout en rangeant ses affaires dans ses placards.

L'heure du repas ne se fit pas attendre et à sa plus grande joie en allant dans la grande sale, elle ne croisit pas Malefoy. Arrivant dans la grande sale, elle vit Harry et Ron lui faire signe et vient s'assoir à coté d'eux.

\- Alors cette homologue prononça a peine Ron entre deux bouché de purée.

\- Le pire je n'en peut déja plus !

\- A ce point, qui peut donc t'exaspérer autant ? répondit Harry inquiet

Au même moment Drago entra dans la grande salle et plusieurs filles de différente maison commençèrent à le fixer tout en souriant bêtment sous le regard d'Hermione qui soupira tout en levant ses yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit d'un air moqueur puis alla s'asseoir a sa table. Harry venant de comprendre que son homologue n'était personne d'autre que Malefoy recracha sa bouchée de poulet tout en regardant Hermione l'air abasourdit. Ron venant de comprendre a son tour cessa de manger et lui aussi fixa Hermione d'un air désolé.

\- Tu en a parler en Mcgonagall dut choix de metre une Griffondor homologue a un Serpentard? prononça enfin Harry.

\- Oui s'était meme son idée et puis ce n'est pas le pire, nous devons partager la même salle commune.

Ron recracha une autre portion qu'il venait de reprendre.

\- Mais c'est du suicide de te faire vivre avec cette abruti ! Il veulent te tuer ou quoi?! dit Ron d'un air énervé.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas le choix Mcgonagall ne m'a pas laissé donner mon avis et je me retrouve oubligée de vivre avec lui.

Le repas reprit alors et Hermione regarda un instant Malefoy d'un air de dégout ce dernier remarqua le regard de la jeune Griffondor et lui répondit gentiment d'un sourire narquois dont elle avait t'en horreur. Le repas pris fin et Hermione voulant finir de ranger ses affaires à la méthode Moldu, fit un calin à ses deux amis et repartit dans sa salle commune. Elle entra et vit Malefoy sur le canapé, ne lui adressant aucun regard, elle entra dans sa chambre pour finir de ranger ses affaires et quand elle eut finit, elle se coucha dans son lit. Le lendemain, elle se reveilla de bonne humeur jusqu'au moment où elle se rappela que Malefoy vivait dans la meme salle commune qu'elle. Voulant allez se laver, elle traversa la salle commune pour arriver devant la porte de la salle de bain, mais celle ci était déja occupée par Drago, elle attendit 10 min mais celui si ne sortit pas pour autant.

\- Malefoy dépeche toi ! Il n'y a pas que toi qui a besoin de se laver.

Au même moment la porte souvrit sur le Serpentard qui était torse nu avec une serviette attaché à la taille. Elle bégeya puis enfin elle dit :

\- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tot !

Elle entra alors à son tour et pris son temps. Quand elle sortit enfin, Drago était déja partit et l'heure se faisait tardive vu que le Serpentard avait pris du temps, il lui restait au moins du temps pour allez manger elle se dépecha donc, d'enfila une tenu et sortit de la salle commune. Arrivant dans la grande sale, elle vit Harry et Ron la regarder d'un regard interrogateur se demandant surement ce qu'il lui arrivait pour son retard.

\- Et bien 'Mione pourquoi autant de retard, il ne reste Presque plus rien, dit Harry

\- Ce fichu Malefoy à pris tout son temps dans la salle de bain, j'ai dû attendre longtemps avant de rentrer à mon tour.

\- Il ne sais que embeter les gens apparament, lança Ron d'un air coléreux.

\- Calme toi Ron, encherit Harry voyant la colere deson ami monter.

Le repas ce finit et les 3 amis montèrent à leur cours, qu'ils avaient bien sur en commun avec les Serpentards au grand Malheure de Hermione. Les jours passèrent et le Serpentard ce faisait toujours infecte envers elle, celà faisait 1 semaine et demi qu'elle vivait avec Malefoy, et elle n'en pouvait déja plus. Un soir en rentrant à sa salle commune, elle vu un garçon complètement écroulait sur le coté d'un couloir, elle ne le reconnu pas tout de suite mais compris en se raprochant que ce n'était d'autre que Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Laisse moi Granger dit t'il d'un tond presque pleurant.

Ayant remarqué dans la voix de Drago que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se rapprocha du jeune Serpentard. Et venu s'agenouillir à coter de lui.

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser Granger repeta t'il d'une voix presque pleurante.

\- Repond moi… qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien du tout... va tant !

Voyant que le serpentard n'allait pas bien, elle lui tendit la main celui si contre tout attente lui pris et Hermione le releva le supportant par son épaule, ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à leurs salle commune où Drago ayant reprit des forces se sépara d'Hermione.

Hermione le regarda monter dans sa chambre avant qu'il ne se retourne et dises.

\- Au faîtes Granger, Merci…

Non elle ne venait pas de rêver Drago Malefoy venait bien de lui dire Merci, abasourdit elle monta dans sa chambre et alla se coucher…

 _Voilà mon premier chapitre ! j'espère que ça vous plaît_


End file.
